Vanguard (2nd)
Vanguard was a black alliance founded on April 22, 2019. It is the only successor to The Dixie Union, and it has absolutely no relation to the previous alliance or block with the same name. We just like the name because it sounds cool, it's an Atari game, and an IRL militia. Later, on July 26, 2019 it was disbanded. Vanguard was known by two other names: The American Imperium (TAI), and Holy Teutonic Order (HTO). Discord Server https://discord.gg/azFA5sr Anthem No Remorse - Metallica https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xR-3jyHGfc History Vanguard's history directly coincides with that of The Dixie Union. So, to better understand Vanguard's history we included part of TDU's history as well. In May of 2018, Damon created the predecessor to his alliance named the Confederate States Of Orbis, later renamed The Dixie Union. In October of 2018, after reaching our then highest rank no. 58, we got pulled into Knightfall through attacks by Pantheon. Shortly after, United Hoods declared on us for the sole purpose of making us change our southern theme. At that time Damon couldn't handle both the stress from the game and from his life and he left the game leaving Dark in charge. Eventually, UH realized we weren't changing our theme and the attacks from them became less and less, however, Typhon and Camelot were starting to attack. During this time, till the war was nearly over, the only active members were Vice President Jack Rackham and President Greg, Emperor Dark was barely active, and when he was there was usually a fight. After the war, things started to look up, especially after the UNSC merged into us and gave us a good active government. Unfortunately, this prosperity was not to last as Dark became active want wanted to impose is rules tdat Jack and Greg did not agree with. Eventually th,e fights became bad enough to make Damon come back to sort it all out. Unfortunately th,ere was no sorting. After it was found out the Dark was who had had leato d an investigation on Greg, Greg left. Then the entire high government left to join a different alliance that Damon returned to create: The American Imperium. Jack Rackham stayed and was renamed President, Tymeier was named Vice President. Even with Tymeier playing Switzerland, the fighting never stopped. After nearly getting into two wars as well as loosig our protectorate it was time for Dark to go regardless of what the new constitution said. Jack removed Dark from power, however he, still owned the server and the high government broke into chaos even though they were all well informed prior to the removal. After Dillon I decided to take 11 members of the alliance to his own alliance it was time to end it, and Jack disbanded the alliance and told the members to join TAI. A few weeks after TDU was disbanded, Damon left the game for the last time and left Robert E Lee in power. During his reign th,e name was changed to Holy Teutonic Order. During a fight within the government Le,e stepped down as leader and Simmons was voted into power by the high government. During his reign, Ignis Aterim merged into us, our name was changed to Vanguard, and we surpassed the level TDU was at its highest reaching no. 54. Unfortunately, that height did not last long as most of the members from Ignis left, then we began to get attacked because of the Dial-Up war. The attacks on top of having too many inactive members led Simmons to resign, and Jack Rackham took his place. During this, most inactives wre removed sooner than planned in order to preserve the bank, and our score dropped even lower. Finally, Vanguard was coupled and disbanded. Information regarding this is very limited. The remaining members either joined The Dixie Union, (now reformed), or went their separate ways. Category:Alliances Category:Alliances in North America Category:Defunct Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Black Alliances